Entre Cinzas
by boagarota
Summary: Acho que até eu um dia fui branco. Nunca tive nome da cor, não me entenda mal. Sou, e sempre fui, Aberforth. O único não-branco dos três irmãos Dumbledore.


**[branco]**

Branco. Uma cor? Um estado de espírito? Uma característica? Quantas coisas podem ser atribuídas ao branco? Já ouvi muito sobre ele: é a cor da pureza, da ordem, da calma. É a cor da luz e, ao mesmo tempo, da ausência de cores.

Os trouxas aprendem em uma ciência chamada Física que o branco é produzido quando todas as cores são refletidas pela superfície em questão, e nenhuma é absorvida. Isso foi meu irmão quem me contou. Ele leva o nome dessa cor. _Albus_. Alvo. O latim para branco. Minha irmã, Ariana, também tinha um nome do branco.

Eu, por outro lado, nunca fui branco.

**[sete]**

OK, talvez eu tenha exagerado. Acho que até eu um dia fui branco. Nunca tive nome da cor, não me entenda mal. Sou, e sempre fui, Aberforth. O único não-branco dos três irmãos Dumbledore. Eu não ligava para isso antes.

Nunca fui uma criança invejosa, nem mesmo uma que gostasse de chamar atenção. Apesar de ser o irmão do meio, e todos dizerem que irmãos do meio são os mais problemáticos, eu nunca o fui. Admirava muito meu irmão mais velho, que sempre foi um garoto mais inteligente do que o normal, e tomava conta da minha irmãzinha. Albus era três anos mais velho do que eu, enquanto Ariana era somente um ano mais nova. Isso sempre me fez sentir mais à vontade com minha irmã. Afinal, o poder que Albus tinha em sua mente às vezes assustava.

Ariana era o ser mais doce da face da terra. Um anjinho. Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que todos nós tínhamos, só que, ao contrário de mim e de Albus, ela era loira. Nós dois éramos ruivos e desajeitados. Ariana era linda, loira e delicada. Tinha um rosto redondo e lábios finos e rosados, de boneca.

Mamãe costumava dizer que, já que não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar brinquedos, que Ariana fosse nossa boneca. Não a entenda mal, mamãe não queria que a destratássemos ou machucássemos como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Ela queria, sim, que nós a incluíssemos nas nossas pequenas aventuras pueris.

Como Albus estava se tornando cada vez mais um ser retraído e intimidante, coube a mim dar a Ariana a alegria que ela trouxe para nós desde que nasceu.

Por isso, talvez, acho que foi exatamente Ariana que marcou minha descida. Eu posso nunca ter sido branco, mas também não era o preto. Eu me classificaria mais como um cinza-claro, um tom que quer ser branco, faz todo o possível para alcançá-lo, mas ainda está sempre um passo atrás.

Ariana sempre foi branca e nunca teve que se esforçar para isso. Albus, então, nem se fala. Era algo tão natural para eles quanto respirar. Eu, por outro lado, sempre seria ribeirinho¹, que parece limpo à superfície, mas que profundamente tem terra negra e grossa. Enfim, eu não era nem um nem o outro, mas Ariana seria o marco que me faria me afastar cada vez mais do meu ideal.

Eu tinha sete anos quando minha alma começou a escurecer.

Ariana tinha seis, e estava tão doce e alegre quanto sempre. Nós dois brincávamos no jardim da nossa cabana. Albus estava lá dentro, com a cabeça enfiada em algum livro que lhe tenha chamado a atenção. Mamãe, pela fumaça branca que saía da chaminé, deveria estar cozinhando nosso jantar.

Era o fim de uma tarde de outono, e eu e Ariana estávamos catando folhas que haviam caído. Ela sempre gostara da cor delas no outono. Dizia que eram da mesma cor dos meus cabelos. Eu ria e apontava uma mais escurecida, mostrando a ela que o vermelho logo daria lugar ao marrom. Ela apenas sorria e dizia "mas isso não as torna menos especiais, ou menos bonitas". Eu, então, sorria e dava de ombros.

Ariana tinha uma lógica especial para aquilo que gostava, e eu jamais fui capaz de entender.

Enfim, naquele ano ela queria recolher as folhas vermelhas e cobrí-las com resina para formar pedras de tamanhos variados, transparentes, com folhas dentro. Era mais uma das descobertas de Albus, que, na época em que se interessava por dinossauros, leu um livro que dizia que ainda hoje era possível encontrar pequenos insetos fossilizados presos em resina.

Desde que soubera disso, Ariana insistia com papai para que ele comprasse resina. Finalmente, na primavera passada, papai conseguira trazer resina suficiente para algumas folhas. Ariana, então, passara a me perseguir para que, quando o outono chegasse, eu a ajudasse a recolher as folhas. Bem, alguém conseguiria dizer não a ela? Eu, certamente, era incapaz.

Foi assim que me encontrei naquele maldito dia com o braços apoiando pelo menos umas vinte folhas vermelhas que ela havia selecionado. Nem metade delas iria virar "fóssil", mas Ariana continuava empolgadíssima em sua busca pelas mais vermelhas e bonitas folhas.

- Ana, eu vou entrar e entregar estas aqui pra mamãe, para ela guardar pra você. - informei a ela, que apenas assentiu para dizer que tinha ouvido, continuando sua busca. - Não consigo mais segurar nenhuma. Já volto.

Dei as costas a ela e entrei em casa. Suspirei com prazer ao sentir o calor da lareira. Lá fora estava muito frio. Me peguei pensando em fazer de conta que havia "esquecido" de voltar para junto de minha irmã e ficar ali, no quentinho.

Olhei para a sala. Albus, como eu havia imaginado, estava deitado no sofá, com um livro aberto cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Funguei baixinho e deixei-o lá, seguindo para a cozinha. Mamãe revezava entre as panelas que olhava, e apenas me deu um olhar divertido quando me viu.

- Já voltaram? - perguntou, enquanto eu largava as folhas numa tigela grande.

- Não. Ana ainda está lá fora escolhendo folhas.

- Ariana tem uma energia incrível - mamãe riu. - Vá chamá-la para entrar, querido, já está ficando tarde.

- Tá bom - dei de ombros e saí pela porta da cozinha.

Dei a volta na cabana até a parte do jardim onde eu e Ariana estávamos antes, mas não a vi. Terminei de fazer a volta, esperando encontrá-la em outra parte. Quando não a vi, senti um calafrio na espinha.

- Ana? - chamei alto.

Olhei nas árvores mais próximas e atrás do nosso pequeno pomar. Nenhum sinal dos cabelos loiros ou do sorriso doce de Ariana. Onde aquela menina se meteu? Será que foi até o quintal dos vizinhos em busca de mais folhas? Como se já não houvessem suficientes no nosso quintal.

- ANAAAAAA!

Continuei a chamá-la alto enquanto me afastava cada vez mais de casa. No meu nervosismo, esqueci completamente de pedir ajuda a Albus e mamãe. O vento carregava para longe minhas palavras, de forma que eles nunca me ouviram gritar cada vez mais desesperado o apelido que havia dado à minha irmã.

A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era "MAS QUE DROGA, ABERFORTH, PORQUÊ VOCÊ FOI DEIXÁ-LA SOZINHA?". Ariana tinha apenas seis anos e, por ser uma menina, sempre fora muito protegida. Ela _nunca_ se afastava de casa sozinha. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo dela ter decidido fazê-lo justo naquele dia e, até hoje, continuo sem saber. Talvez tenha sido algum barulho que lhe chamara a atenção, ou vai ver uma folha que ela queria foi carregada pelo vento e ela apenas a seguiu.

O que sei é que me vi andando à beira da estrada que passava perto de nossa cabana. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando vi uma folha caída mais à frente. "Então ela passou por aqui...", pensei. Era uma das últimas que ela havia pego antes que eu a deixasse sozinha. Sem pensar direito, saí correndo como se disso dependesse minha vida.

Nunca fui um garoto inteligente como Albus, mas mamãe sempre disse que eu tinha uma intuição infalível. Naquele momento, ela estava gritando nos meus ouvidos que havia algo de errado com Ariana. _Corra, corra mais, vá logo!_, ela parecia me dizer, e meu coração batia com força contra o meu peito enquanto eu sentia um nó se formar em minha barriga. Corri o máximo que minhas pernas e meus pulmões me permitiam.

Eu jamais esqueceria aquela visão.

Minha pequena irmãzinha, meu pequeno anjinho, minha Ariana. Deitada no chão. Curvada em posição fetal. Sangrando em vários lugares. E três rapazes, ou melhor, três _demônios_, olhando-a como se ela fosse um mosquito que os perturbara.

- ARIANA!

Os três olharam para mim quando ouviram meu grito. Alguma coisa em meu rosto deve tê-los assustado, pois saíram correndo. Afinal, eu era apenas _um_ contra _três_. Muito tempo depois, Ariana me diria que eu estava brilhando como se pegasse fogo naquele momento.

_Demônios_. Tinham coragem de atacar uma garotinha indefesa, mas fugiam quando era um menino que aparecia! Nunca senti tanto ódio na minha vida.

E foi assim que eu comecei minha descida até o preto.

**[oito]**

Uma semana depois do "acidente" de Ariana, como todos estávamos chamando, eu completei oito anos. Mamãe fez um bolo e acendeu velas para cantarmos "Parabéns a Você!", mas ninguém, nem mesmo eu, estava realmente em clima de festa.

Ariana parecia um ratinho assustado. Não saíra do quarto desde o fatídico dia. Albus estava anormalmente quieto. Papai andava bebendo demais. Eu me dividia entre tentar me matar (por tê-la deixando sozinha) e planejar maneiras de matar os bastardos (pelo que haviam feito a ela).

Apenas mamãe tentava aparentar um pouco de normalidade. Ela foi a única que minha irmã permitira que entrasse em seu quarto. Nem mesmo eu, seu companheiro de todas as aventuras, era permitido. Sempre que eu me arriscava a colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ela se encolhia na cama e começava a gritar.

Aquilo partia meu coração. Aqueles demônios a haviam traumatizado àquele ponto? Ao ponto de ela ter medo dos irmãos e do pai? Eles _mereciam_ a morte! Eu mal conseguia dormir ao ouví-la gritando noite após noite ao ser novamente perseguida por eles em seus pesadelos.

Às vezes eu espiava pela fechadura da porta do quarto que eu e Albus dividíamos e conseguia ouvir mamãe chorando ao voltar do quarto dela. Chegou a um ponto em que mamãe, que era contra o uso de qualquer substância capaz de embotar a mente, começou a dar a Ariana uma poção de Sono Sem Sonhos.

Na noite do meu aniversário, eu e Albus fomos acordados mais uma vez pelos gritos de Ariana. Sentamo-nos em nossas camas e esperamos até ouvir mamãe entrar no quarto dela. Poucos minutos depois, Ariana já não gritava. Provavelmente havia recebido mais uma dose da poção.

Mamãe passou pelo corredor com passos leves, talvez pensando que ainda dormíamos, e fechou a porta do quarto dela e de papai com suavidade. Nós dois suspiramos, envolvidos numa onda de negação contra a nova situação de nossas vidas. Eu estava quase me deitando novamente quando ouvi Albus falar:

- Eu quero matá-los.

Arregalei meus olhos. Teria meu irmão lido meus pensamentos? Albus era muito inteligente e eu sabia que algumas pessoas poderosas podiam ler as mentes das outras². Naquele momento, eu pensei que, se tinha alguém que era capaz de matar aqueles bastardos, provavelmente era Albus.

- Você só tem dez anos, Albus. – sussurrei, entretanto, enquanto me ajeitava para dormir novamente.

- E você só tem oito, mas eu sei que só consegue pensar nisso desde o dia em que Ariana foi atacada. - veio a resposta na escuridão.

Os olhos do meu irmão eram a única coisa visível naquela escuridão. Eu sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver. Mas meu sorriso não era de alegria.

- Portanto, conte comigo se resolver realizar seu desejo. – retruquei.

Ouvi Albus rir baixinho naquele momento e, logo depois, um "Boa noite!" sussurrado me alcançou.

- Boa noite, irmão. - respondi.

Naquele dia foi menos difícil voltar a dormir.

Eu sonhei que estava num cemitério, cercado de lápides e árvores de aspecto sombrio. Alguma coisa me mandava andar, e assim eu o fiz. Havia percorrido apenas uns dez metros quando notei, ao longe, três sombras altas. Eu inconscientemente sabia que eram os três demônios trouxas que haviam atacado minha irmã.

Eles estavam à porta de uma capela nos fundos do cemitério. Eu corri até lá e parei pouco antes de alcançá-los. Quando perguntei a mim mesmo o que faria a seguir, senti um peso repentino no bolso da calça do meu pijama. Minha mão sumiu dentro dele no segundo seguinte. Quando voltou, eu senti um arrepio de gelo começar nos meus pés nus, que estavam em contato com o chão úmido do cemitério, e seguir até meu pescoço.

Era um revólver.

Lembrei que mamãe disse que, numa das poucas vezes em que conseguira falar do ocorrido, Ariana disse que eles haviam entrado em pânico quando ela fez mágica involuntariamente. Esse fora o aparente motivo deles a terem atacado.

Olhei novamente a arma em minha mão direita e apenas uma coisa me passou pela cabeça: "Nada mais justo do que matar esses demônios com uma arma feita por eles!".

Antes que eu conseguisse respirar mais uma vez, meu braço já havia se erguido e o revólver estava apontado para o trio. Eles pareciam indiferentes a mim, conversando enquanto observavam o crucifixo preso na porta da capela. Eu senti um poder pegajoso se infiltrando em meu sangue.

- MORRAM, SUAS BESTAS! - gritei, e puxei o gatilho.

Quando finalmente os tiros pararam, o tambor do revólver estava vazio de balas, e eu tinha três corpos sem-vida à minha frente.

**[cinza]**

Esse sonho me acompanhou por quase duas semanas. Eu só fui entender o significado dele no domingo da segunda semana.

Neste dia, mamãe havia insistido para que fôssemos com papai até a igreja do bairro rezar por Ariana. Ela ficaria em casa tomando conta da nossa irmãzinha e eu e Albus deveríamos tomar conta de nosso pai, que andava bebendo até durante o dia.

"Pois bem", eu me lembro de ter pensado, "não há nada com o que se preocupar. O que é que pode acontecer numa _igreja_?".

Ah, ledo engano.

Assim que saímos de casa, senti aquele mesmo arrepio de gelo que sentia nos sonhos. Olhei para meus pés. Estavam calçados e pisavam o asfalto, por onde os carros passavam praticamente sem nos notar. Olhei para o céu. Estava fazendo um dia de sol escaldante. Nada de umidade, ou água, ou vento frio.

Como eu poderia sentir toda a minha espinha _congelar_, então? A lógica simplesmente não conseguia explicar. Olhei para Albus, que me olhou como se me perguntasse o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Meneei a cabeça numa negativa, dando a entender que nada.

Albus, por mais inteligente que fosse, jamais dera muito valor à minha intuição. Eu, pelo contrário, sabia que sempre me arrependia quando não a escutava. Por isso mesmo comecei a ficar nervoso e a temer a fatídica missa que nos aguardava.

Quando, enfim, alcançamos os grupos que entravam para o templo, meu olhar se dirigiu involuntariamente à porta aberta assim que passamos por ela. Senti todo o sangue ser drenado de meu rosto e quase desmaiei.

_O crucifixo_.

O mesmo crucifixo e a mesma porta que a capela dos meus sonhos tinha. Aquilo _não_ podia ser bom sinal. A capela não era igual àquela igrejinha e foi apenas esse pensamento que conseguiu me acalmar o suficiente para me fazer prosseguir até o banco em que papai e Albus me esperavam. Sentei-me desajeitadamente, como se tivesse sido tomado de um ataque de fraqueza.

- Tudo bem? - Albus perguntou.

Papai sentava-se entre nós e meu irmão teve que se esticar por trás do corpo longo e musculoso dele para conseguir sussurrar aquela pergunta. Eu assenti, um pouco mais rápido do que deveria. Vi meu irmão erguer uma sobrancelha ruiva em óbvia descrença.

Os próximos cinco minutos, até que a missa começasse, foram preenchidos com matronas chorosas que haviam ouvido (sabe-se lá como) que Ariana havia "sofrido um acidente". Todas pareciam genuinamente preocupadas com ela e com mamãe, que nunca perdia a missa de domingo, e foi só por isso que eu e Albus aturamos as perguntas e as respondemos o mais evazivamente possível.

Papai estava anormalmente quieto entre nós, olhando fixamente o altar da igreja, como se esperasse que as estátua de Jesus, Maria e dos Santos se mexessem a qualquer momento. Eu quase ri.

Foi então que ouvimos uma porta se abrindo. Era a porta da sacristia. De dentro dela saíram o padre e mais quatro pessoas. Uma era uma mulher que eu sabia ser a irmã do padre e as outras três...

Papai ergueu-se no mesmo instante e saltou os bancos à nossa frente, chutando e empurrando quem estivesse sobre eles, para chegar aos três rapazes que o olhavam assustados. Alguns homens tentaram detê-lo, mas papai estava colérico e não teve dificuldades para se libertar.

Num ataque de ódio que eu jamais pensei presenciar, ele tirou um revólver do bolso da calça e mirou-o nos três rapazotes assim que se aproximou deles. Os filhos da irmã do padre.

Todo mundo pareceu congelar dentro da igreja. Eu senti aquele arrepio voltar. Era o mesmo revólver que eu vira nos meus sonhos. O mesmo que eu usara para vingar minha irmã.

Só que não era eu a empunhá-lo. Era papai.

- MORRAM, SUAS BESTAS! - o grito dele ecoou por todo o interior da igrejinha.

No momento seguinte, eu ouvi seis tiros.

**[onze]**

A mudança para Godric's Hollow foi uma necessidade, especialmente após papai ser preso. Mamãe e ele estavam com medo que Ariana fosse levada para o St. Mungus caso as atenções se voltassem para ela. Por isso ninguém mais sabia do que Ariana havia sofrido.

Quando chegamos a Godric's Hollow, tudo o que foi dito aos novos vizinhos foi que Ariana tinha uma saúde frágil e que, portanto, não podia sair de casa. Sempre que as novas matronas se ofereciam para enviar suas filhas para brincarem com Ariana, mamãe polidamente recusava, dizendo que não podia arriscar que as pobres garotas trouxessem algum vírus para dentro do ambiente estéril do quarto de minha irmã.

Ariana, por sua vez, tornara-se menos do que muda depois do "acidente". Ela praticamente não falava. Quando muito, respondia "sim" ou "não" aos questionamentos de mamãe. Passaram-se anos até que ela voltasse a se sentir confortável comigo e com Albus, e eu nunca me perdoei por tê-la desapontado, por tê-la deixando indefesa e sozinha.

Foi no verão em que eu fiz onze anos que minha irmã começou a sair do quarto lentamente. Dois anos antes, ela havia ficado entretida com as histórias de mamãe sobre Albus entrando em Hogwarts. Eu podia ouvir, através da porta fechada do quarto dela, seu riso ao ouvir as façanhas de nosso irmão mais velho. Eu mesmo ficara fascinado com as cartas dele. Ao que parecia, Albus era tido como o mais novo gênio do século - mas era um fracassado em matéria de Quadribol, devo salientar.

Daquela vez, entretanto, era eu quem estava prester a partir. Ariana podia ter se afastado de mim naqueles últimos anos, mas eu tinha esperanças de que ela ainda nutrisse por mim algum carinho. Ao que parecia, meus apelos haviam sido escutados. Assim que mamãe mencionou que eu seria enviado a Hogwarts em setembro, minha irmã começou a deixar o quarto por poucos minutos de cada vez.

Gosto de pensar que ela iria sentir minha falta e, para tornar a distância entre nós mais sustentável, ela estava saindo para ter alguns vislumbres meus antes que eu partisse.

Eu havia mudado um pouco desde a última vez que ela me vira. Meu cabelo havia crescido espantosamente, caindo abaixo dos meus ombros, e eu havia, nas próprias palavras dela, "esticado como uma vareta". Eu sempre fui um garoto mirrado, muito magrinho. Agora que finalmente começava a ganhar alguns bons centímetros, a magreza se acentuava.

Mamãe dizia que, se Albus fosse algum parâmetro, Hogwarts resolveria esse problema. Eu ria muito quando ouvia isso - era bem verdade que meu irmão estava ficando ligeiramente abaulado na cintura.

- Está vendo, Albus? É nisso que dá passar o dia todo enfurnado em livros! Sei que a sua atividade mental é grande, mas seu cérebro não vai perder suas calorias por você. Ah, não vai mesmo!

Albus apenas ria e dizia que não estava preocupado com seu peso. Ele ainda não tivera seu grande "estirão", como mamãe chamava. Mesmo com treze anos, era um garoto relativamente baixo para a idade. Provavelmente ele contava em crescer um bocado antes de sua adolescência acabar. Eu apenas meneava a cabeça em zombaria. Ariana nos observava e sorria, mesmo sem falar.

E foi assim que eu parti para Hogwarts com alguma ilusão de normalidade.

**[quinze]**

Meu cinza, que havia escurecido fortemente depois do acidente de Ariana, havia quase chegado ao preto com o ato de papai. Os próximos anos pareceram bons demais para ser verdade.

Ariana, ao que parecia, não era tão avessa a falar comigo quando isso se dava por meio de cartas. Foi assim que me encontrei indo e vindo do corujal de Hogwarts praticamente todos os dias, sempre com uma carta para contar as novidades do dia e as lições chatas.

Freqüentemente incluía alguma piada leve sobre ser a vez dela no próximo ano. Nunca percebi que ela jamais respondia à troça.

Quando estava em casa, passava horas com ela em seu quarto. Ariana gostava de pintar e, aparentemente, me escolhera como modelo. Na verdade, ela estava fazendo desenhos de todos na família - inclusive papai. Mamãe dizia que era uma outra maneira que ela encontrara de se comunicar.

Diante daquela calmaria sobrenatural, meu cinza pareceu se acalmar um pouco e começou a subir em passos lentos, cada vez mais próximo do branco de meus irmãos.

Às vezes, quando eu e Albus voltávamos de Hogwarts, mamãe ostentava algum machucado, ou um braço quebrado. Ela nunca explicou corretamente a razão. Não pense que ela não nos dava justificativas. Ela o fazia, sim. Mas eram tão vazias que nem mesmo eu, que costumava ser o mais avoado, acreditava.

Eu achava que Albus sabia o que era que estava acontecendo, pois era sempre ele a cuidar de mamãe enquanto eu tomava conta de Ariana. Nenhum dos dois, entretanto, me revelou a verdade.

Quer dizer, até o verão que precedia meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Albus acabara de se formar e estava empolgado, com mil planos na cabeça. Mamãe parecia feliz e orgulhosa de todos nós. Ariana parecia finalmente em paz consigo mesma. Até mesmo estava fazendo as refeições à mesa conosco. Quando ela completou onze anos, mamãe me disse que ela preferira aprender em casa a ir a Hogwarts. Eu entendera perfeitamente a situação.

Havia sido convidado por um amigo a passar alguns dias em sua casa. Como ele era de uma família rica, eu estava louco para ir. Passar longos verões na pobreza sempre me fez querer ter uma vida diferente um dia.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao receber, dois dias após ter partido de casa, uma missiva de Albus, avisando do falecimento de mamãe. O pai do meu amigo me aparatou até em casa (não tínhamos uma chaminé ligada à rede de Flú) e gentilmente questionou Albus sobre o motivo da morte de mamãe.

- Foi um acidente - isto foi tudo o que meu irmão respondeu.

Depois de ouvir o agradecimento de Albus para sua oferta de ajuda, juntamente com uma curta (mas educada) afirmação de que não estávamos necessitando de nada, o homem partiu. Foi só então que Albus realmente me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que eu retornara.

- Tenho algo a lhe contar - me disse com um tom sofrido, de quem sabia que a notícia não seria bem recebida.

Eu ainda estava parecendo que havia recebido um _Estupefaça_ bem no peito. Apenas assenti e me deixer cair no nosso velho sofá, cujas molas rangeram.

As palavras de meu irmão mais velho, de início, não atingiram meu cérebro embotado pela tristeza. Foi só quando ouvi o nome de Ariana que retornei ao normal.

- O quê? - perguntei, sem saber se tinha ouvido corretamente.

- Ariana atingiu mamãe com um feitiço que a matou. - ele repetiu lentamente.

Senti meu coração voltar a saltar no peito como se estivesse galopando. Por algum motivo, tudo o que consegui sentir na hora foi preocupação em relação à minha irmã.

- Onde ela está?

- Eu a fiz dormir. Não precisa se preocupar.

Eu suspirei, estranhamente aliviado. Ao me ver mais calmo, Albus continuou:

- Aparentemente, pelo que mamãe disse, Ariana sofreu aquele acidente por ter feito magia involuntariamente ao tentar pegar uma folha de um galho alto. Ela encolheu a árvore.

Arregalei os olhos, atônito. Não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum detalhe do ambiente em que encontrara minha irmã naquele dia. Apenas dela. E de seus três demônios.

- Os três bastardos, assustados e entupidos de baboseira católica até o último fio de cabelo, acharam que ela estava possuída e... tentaram _exorcizá-la_.

Eu nunca havia visto o rosto de meu irmão tão contorcido pelo ódio. Na época do acontecido, as únicas vezes em que conseguíamos conversar a respeito era na calada da noite, no escuro de nosso quarto. Eu sabia que ele nutrira sentimentos homiciadas em relação ao trio, mas, depois do que papai fez, pensei que ele havia deixado o assunto no passado.

Ao que parecia, meu irmão Albus era tão humano e capaz de falhar quanto eu. Na minha cabeça, vi o branco de Albus se tornar um tom ligeiramente escuro de cinza.

- O que isso tem a ver com a morte de mamãe? - questionei.

Albus respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Não preciso lhe dizer o quanto Ana ficou traumatizada com aquilo. Aparentemente, o trauma atingiu algo _além_ do psicológico dela. Pelo que entendo, ela... canalizou a mágica dela. Ariana fez com que sua mágica penetrasse fundo em seu corpo e ficasse presa nele, para nunca mais sair.

- Como assim?

Os olhos de meu irmão brilharam brevemente, e eu acho que foi por pura irritação.

- Você nunca percebeu que desde aquele dia nunca mais vimos Ana fazendo magia? Ela sempre foi uma bolinha de energia! Transbordava mágica por todos os poros. Era quase como se ela fosse apenas uma esponja que absorvia magia na mesma velocidade em que a expelia. Entretanto, desde aquele dia, ela nunca mais fez magia espontaneamente.

Eu me vi perdido em pensamentos. Realmente. Tudo bem que nenhum de nós havia tido contato com Ariana por vários anos, mas eu me lembro de mamãe comentando que ela não conseguia mais fazer magia.

- Vejo que você se lembra. - Albus me interrompeu e eu pisquei ligeiramente para voltar a prestar atenção nele. - Então... É como se a magia de Ana estivesse presa dentro dela, sem conseguir sair. A única situação em que Ana consegue fazer magia agora é quando algo a faz lembrar daquele dia. Acho que seu corpo reage às fortes emoções expelindo magia para acalmá-la. O problema é... a mágica dela nunca sai de uma forma suave.

Senti meus olhos marejarem. Agora conseguia imaginar o quadro. Mamãe talvez estivesse a ajudando a comer, ou a tomar banho, ou a vestir uma roupa, e distraídamente falou algo que lembrou à minha irmã algo que ela ouviu ou sentiu ou passou naquele dia. Então, a pobre Ana, sem saber mais como reagir, jogaria uma forte quantidade de magia para fora.

- Isso explica os machucados de mamãe todos esses anos. - comentei, mais comigo mesmo do que com Albus.

- Exatamente - ele respondeu mesmo assim. - Hoje de manhã, mamãe foi acordar Ana para comer. Eu estava lendo um livro e perdi a noção do tempo. Quando voltei ao mundo real, já havia passado quase uma hora desde que ela subira. Estranhei a demora e fui ver o que acontecia. Quando entrei no quarto de Ana, fui jogado contra a parede por uma força imensa. A única coisa que vi antes de desmaiar foi Ana gritando e chorando e o corpo de mamãe no chão.

**[preto]**

Mais tarde, naquele verão, eu deixei que o preto me consumisse. _Porquê?_, você me pergunta. Eu posso explicar.

Na verdade, tudo se resume a uma palavra: _Gellert_.

Oh, como eu odiava ouvir o som daquela palavra dentro da nossa casa. Já não bastasse o funeral de mamãe e a nova crise de Ana, Albus ainda tinha que arrumar _aquela qualidade de companhia_. Eu _odiava_ "Gellert" quase tanto quanto odiava os trouxas que arruinaram todas as minhas chances de chegar ao branco.

Eu e Albus tínhamos discutido logo após o enterro de mamãe. Eu queria parar de freqüentar Hogwarts e estudar em casa para poder tomar conta de Ariana. Meu irmão, o único maior de idade entre nós, recusou-se terminantemente a me garantir aquele desejo. Segundo ele, agora que estava livre da escola, poderia muito bem tomar conta de Ariana sozinho.

Eu o enfrentei, joguei em sua cara que ele _nunca_ havia tomado conta de Ariana. Era _eu_ quem tomava conta dela. Sempre foi. E não pretendia ele viajar com _Gellert_? POIS QUE FOSSE! E que o mundo os devorasse.

Eu e Ana não precisávamos de Albus quando ele estava tão obviamente apaixonado por _Gellert_ e suas idéias megalomaníacas. Ana não precisava desse tipo de sentimento ao redor dela. Ela precisava de alguém que a amasse e a colocasse acima de qualquer coisa.

Albus nunca seria capaz de nos colocar à frente de suas próprias ambições.

Por mais que eu argumentasse, gritasse e o ameaçasse, ele apenas me observava com a calma fria dele e com um brilho de desprezo nos olhos que dizia claramente: _Vê? Como posso deixar Ana nas mãos de um ser desprezível e instável como você?_. De um jeito ou de outro, eu me vi resignado (mas não menos irado) a voltar a Hogwarts em setembro. Afinal, Albus era o maior gênio do século. Eu deveria lhe dar uma chance, não é?

Mas foi então que _Gellert_ começou a frequentar nossa casa.

Penso que Albus nunca o trouxe antes por saber que mamãe jamais aprovaria o rapaz. Agora que _ele_ era o chefe da família, entretanto, pisaria em nossa terra aqueles que ele quisesse que o fizessem. Dessa forma, _Gellert_ passou a ser uma constante na minha vida.

Aparecia todo dia, pouco antes do almoço, e ficava na sala de estar, confabulando planos mirabolantes com Albus até o anoitecer. A única coisa que me fazia tolerá-lo era que ele tentava convencer Albus a viajar com ele.

- Seu irmão não está insistindo tanto em ficar e tomar conta de sua irmã? Então por que não deixá-lo? Convenhamos, Albus, você não nasceu pra ser _babá_... - eu o ouvi dizer uma vez.

Sempre que ele estava por perto, eu levava Ariana de vonta para seu quarto e ficava com ela lá dentro até que ele fosse embora. Eu tinha, entretanto, que sair de lá algumas vezes para pegar comida.

No começo Albus fazia questão de passar algum tempo conosco e sempre nos levava comida. Aos poucos, entretanto, _Gellert_ foi se tornando mais importante. Não é de se surpreender que um dia, ao vê-lo sorrir e se erguer do chão do quarto de Ariana ao ouvir a campainha tocar, eu tenha estourado:

- Mas que _merda_, Albus! Deixe esse idiota tocar o quanto quiser e ir embora! Você é incapaz de passar um dia inteiro com Ana, por acaso?

Ele me lançou um olhar venenoso, que eu jamais esperaria receber do irmão que eu admirara a vida toda, não disse nada e abriu a porta. Assim que ela se fechou atrás dele, eu me virei para Ariana. Ela olhava para a porta com tristeza. Eu senti minha raiva de meu irmão se tornar ódio naquele momento.

Ele era cego, por acaso? Não via que estava apunhalando Ariana todos os dias ao sair por aquela porta assim que ouvia a campainha? Era incapaz de enxergar que a machucava mais e mais, sem trégua?

Não era à toa que Ana ficasse tão instável a ponto de matar alguém com uma expulsão de magia!

- Ana, fique aqui - eu disse, determinado, erguendo-me do chão com os punhos fechados e seguindo para a porta.

- Aberforth... - ela me chamou baixinho e eu parei assim que minha mão tocou a maçaneta.

Virando-me, sorri para ela.

- Não demoro. É uma promessa.

Abri a porta e saí. Cheguei ao andar inferior e agarrei aquele filho-da-mãe pelo colarinho antes que Albus pudesse me impedir.

- Escute aqui, pedaço-de-merda – eu exclamei, a paciência perdida assim que havia saído do quarto de minha irmã. – Nossa família está passando por uma situação delicada e não precisamos que você a complique ainda mais com a sua presença asquerosa.

- Solte-me – ele falou baixinho.

Estranhamente, eu senti que aquele sussurro significava uma ameaça maior do que se ele houvesse gritado.

- E se eu não quiser soltar? – perguntei, um tom venenoso dominando minhas palavras.

- Solte-o, Aberforth – ouvi meu irmão falando e me virei para ele.

Albus apontava sua varinha para mim.

- Então é assim que vai ser, Albus? Pois bem – foi o que consegui dizer antes de soltar aquele ser asqueroso no chão e balançar o punho em direção a meu irmão.

Antes que eu pudesse atingi-lo, porém, um feitiço me mandou em segundos para a parede oposta, meu corpo batendo contra ela com uma força quase assassina. A única parte do corpo que eu conseguia mexer, por alguns segundos, era minha cabeça. Foi assim que vi Albus virar-se, sua varinha agora apontando para o peito de _Gellert_.

- O quê, Albus? – o jovem resmungou, irritado, os braços se agitando no ar. – Vai me dizer que você também não quer matá-lo?

- Eu nunca machucaria meu irmão, Gellert. – Albus respondeu com calma. – Agora abaixe sua varinha.

- Ou você vai fazer o quê?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. A essa altura, eu havia recuperado a respiração e o controle do meu corpo que, entretanto, estava trêmulo. Agarrei minha varinha com força e a apontei para aquele idiota, lançando o primeiro feitiço que me veio à mente.

Foi então que o caos se instalou, e eu já não sabia com quem eu lutava: _Gellert_, meu irmão ou os dois. Feitiços voavam em todas as direções, vindos de qualquer parte da sala e nós três parecíamos consumidos pela raiva que havíamos engarrafado dentro de nós mesmos por algum tempo.

Os feitiços começaram a se tornar ligeiramente mortais.

Ninguém ouviu a porta se abrindo. Ninguém ouviu os passos pequenos e assustados de Ariana. Aposto que naquele momento ela devia ter o terror dominando o rosto. Pergunto-me o que poderia ter mudado se algum de nós a houvesse notado.

Mas não notamos. E pagaríamos caro por isso.

Minha querida Ariana, o branco da minha vida, estava caída morta no chão. Três varinhas estavam erguidas ao céu, paralisadas em choque. A magia ainda pulsava com raiva em nossos corpos, mas já não havia coisa mais importante naquela sala do que olhar em terror absoluto para a conseqüência de nossos atos.

Nunca descobrimos quem a acertou.

Foi nesse momento que o branco deixou de ter importância para mim. Deixei que os poucos pingos dele dentro de mim morressem.

O preto sempre estivera à minha espera.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹Aberforth, em gaélico, significa "do rio", que traduzindo em um adjetivo seria "ribeirinho".

²Aqui ele se refere a Legilimência, mas ele não sabe o nome (afinal, ele tem só oito anos xD).

**N/A: **Agradeço primeiramente à **Camylla Montandon** pela betagem cuidadosa (você é um doce, moça) e à **Just** pelo input enquanto essa fic estava sendo produzida (viu? estiquei a cena final!). Todo o enredo da fic foi baseado nos fatos narrados no livro sete, os quais foram referenciados através do **HP Lexicon**. Espero que alguém ache que essa fic está à altura dos Dumbledore.


End file.
